


A Digital Romance

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyberpunk, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyberpunk AU! Written for the Dragon Age Holiday Cheer 2013. FemTabris/Morrigan</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Digital Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vail/gifts).



This wasn’t her world. 

Every jostle she received from the dancers around her was a constant reminder of that. The music was loud and pulsing, she could feel it in her bones, in her blood. It was a giant heartbeat that kept all the dancers moving to a rhythm that left Tabris feeling like an intruder. 

It wasn’t why she was here though; she had other business to attend to. 

Tabris had been contacted by a group interested in her hacking skills. At first she had been sceptical, even alarmed, but any information she could find of them showed that they were at the very least a legitimate hacker group. That was all she’d been able to find though.

She’d been given an address, and a date, nothing else.

Feeling lost, Tabris tried to find an area that was less crowded, needing to be away from the throng of people. She was a solitary person and the amounts of people here were making her nervous. 

When someone tapped her on the shoulder she nearly jumped out of her skin, turning quickly. The man who had tapped her shoulder looked as surprised as Tabris herself felt. 

“Oh, uh sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you like that.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and offered her a grin. She couldn’t see him very well, but from what she could see he was tall, muscular, and had short hair. Maybe a bouncer? “I need you to come with me.”

Tabris tensed and took a step back from the strange man. “Why?” 

She watched as the man blinked in surprise. “Because you’ve been summoned, haven’t you? I have got the right person right? You’re the one we contacted.” 

It took her a moment to realize just what he was talking about. “Oh! Yes, please, lead on.” 

“Thank the maker; I thought I screwed up again. You can call me Templar by the way, that’s my code name.” 

“The Warden,” was all Tabris said as she followed after him. 

No more words were exchanged between them as Templar led her to the back of the club and up a set of stairs, ones that were guarded by two men; one very large, taller even than Templar, and one very short with red hair and beard. Both looked intimidating. 

They passed the guards and headed up the stairs and down a walkway that seemed to span the length of one of the club’s walls. Up there the music was quieter but the walkway still seemed to thrum with the beat. Tabris hoped that the constant vibrating wouldn’t cause it to collapse. 

Eventually they reached a lone door, which Templar knocked on, she heard a muffled ‘come in’ before Templar opened the door. 

The room they entered was small and bare but for a sofa in the center where the most beautiful woman Tabris had ever seen lounged. Dark hair, make-up, clothes and nails, all contrasted with her skin. Tabris couldn’t see the colour of her eyes, but she could feel them on her, causing her to shiver.

“It is an honour to have the esteemed Warden finally appear before us.” The woman stood and swayed toward her. “You may call me the Witch, if you permit; I hope that we will be working together very soon.” 

Tabris could only nod numbly. 

-

“It appears you are being followed Warden, I will try to place a block.” The room was filled with the sounds of quick typing and machines whirring. Occasionally a curse broke through the air, but everyone gathered was too focused on the task at hand to say much.

Tabris was frowning. “I see them, but I haven’t got the information yet, I need a few more minutes.” 

The Witch hummed in agreement. “I will see what I can do. Bard, Mage, backup may be required; whoever it is they are good. Perhaps Loghain has hired some competent hackers to try and stop us. It will not work.” 

“I am on it.” Bard, their Orlesian red-headed informant, was not the best hacker, but she has been trained in building firewalls to keep people out. Tabris wasn’t tracking what was going on around her, but she knew that the firewalls were working when Templar gave a small cheer. 

On the other side of Templar, Mage let out a disapproving sound. “It is too early to be celebrating yet. We have not gotten the information we seek.” Mage was an elderly woman who gave off a grandmotherly feel. Despite her age she was good at what she did, especially when it came to finding hidden files. She claimed it was patience and efficiency that allowed her to get the information she did, everyone else was sure it was some form of magic, hence her codename. 

There were three other members of their group; Sten and Berserker, the two guards she had briefly seen before, and Assassin, whom Tabris had met only once. It has been an interesting experience. His codename had as much to do with his past as what he did for them at present. Tabris had no idea what it was he did, but he always made sure that things which needed doing were accomplished efficiently. 

The cold smile he had given her when they met gave her reason enough not to ask. He was friendly enough but completely terrifying. 

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she focused. These files were important, rumour had it that Loghain was selling elves to the Tevinter Empire. For Tabris this was personal, the people that had gone missing so far were friends, people she had known for years. She wasn’t going to allow it to continue.

Now that the threat was gone, at least for the moment, she could focus better. In all honesty she loved this, the thrill of the hunt; searching through streams of data and code. She’d done it mostly as a hobby before, honing her skills, but since joining with the Heroes of Ferelden three months ago, Tabris had found a purpose.

Suddenly her screen practically lit up with data, hundreds of files related to the selling of Alienage elves. “I got.” She couldn’t believe it; they’d been working on cracking into these files for hours. “I got it!” 

Tabris turned in her chair as the computer downloaded the data. She shared a grin with everyone; it was a great victory for them. It meant that there was hope for their cause; they could take the tyrant Loghain down.

Tabris’ eyes met Witch’s and she felt heat pool in her stomach at the look the other woman was giving her. There was promise in that gaze, a promise that Tabris hoped would be fulfilled. She licked her lips nervously and turned to focus on the data: work now, play later.

When their work was done, the others left, congratulating each other on jobs well done. That left only Tabris and Witch inside of the work room. The two of them ensured that everything was backed up and turned off, before turning to face each other.

“Walk with me.” Witch said. Tabris nodded and they left together. “That was good work today; I knew that you would be a valuable member of our team.” She offered Tabris a smile, one that seemed to light up her face. “I am glad I was not wrong.”

Tabris smiled back, her cheeks darkening with a blush. “Me too.” 

There was silence between them for a moment before Witch continued walking. “Morrigan, but only use it in private.” Her smile melted into that same promising smile from before. “I do hope you have many chances to use it.” 

“T-Tabris.” It was all she could manage to say, but that didn’t bother Morrigan, who pressed a finger to her lips and then crooked it for her to continue following. Tabris didn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
